The Masquerade
The Masquerade is an arc in which several Assassins have been trapt in the animus. The Plot One day, several Assassins suddenly collapsed due to unknown reason. Each Assassin awoke to find themselves well dressed and wearing an animal mask while in different parts of a Victorian style mansion. They were then instructed not to speak or reveal who they were and to head toward a dinner by an unknown presence. After they all reached the table, their host appeared to them wearing a centipede mask. He revealed the the mask were irremovable and that the guests would not be able to communicate through speech. After some time the Assassins were able to figure out a form of non-verbal communication similar to the manner in which animal communicate Their thoughts were recorded throught he Hephaestus network. It has been dicovered that they Assassins are trapped in the Animus and program named entity is controling it. Characters (Animals) Involved *The Fox (Assumed to be Sanguine AKA nightlock13) *The Rabbit (Assumed to be Lucas Harper AKA Unspoken) *The Wasp (Assumed to be _arrow_) *The Bear (Assumed to be ArcticSoul) *The Centipede (Assumed to be Crimsonflow AKA Saber) *The Dragonfly (Assumed to be Pixie Aberlin AKA leafystormclouds) *The Deer (Assumed to be Nebula) *The Swan (Assumed to be Kendra Hoffman AKA NittyGrittyKenny) *The Stallion (Assumed to be Marcus Alexander AKA DatAsianGurl) First Person Point of Views Arrival *Unspoken *Arctic Soul *Nebula Part 2 *Arrow *Sanguine *Kendra *Pixie At the Table *The host appears (Sanguine) *The host appears (Nebula) *Communication (ArcticSoul) *The world is revealed (Unspoken) *Communication (Sanguine) *Fear (Arrow) *Frustration (Leafy) *Nebula being Nebula *The guests leave the table (Kendra) *The guests leave the table (Nebula) The Upper Room *The guests arm themselves (Arctic) *The guests arm themselves (Nebula) *Memories (Arrow) Moving *The deer leads the way (Nebula) The Kitchen *A sudden scare (Unspoken) *The wasp does the unthinkable (Arrow) The Conservatory *An unwelcome surpirse (Kendra) The Throne Room *Kill them The Observatory *A treasure hunt leads to something else (Leafy) *A fight for their lives (Arctic) *The Fox does some questionable things... (Sanguine) Dining Hall *Marcus arrives Leaving *Waking of the Masses *The Raven revealed Entity The "man" in control Outside the Animus Sanguine (Before the incident) *The virus *Evolving Adam *The beginning *Alternating Oscilation *Communication Joker *WTF, eh? After the Incident After the incident all of the Assassins woke up in the Compound (except for Pixie who was still in California). Many of the Assassins were shoocked and shaken by the ordeal and in varying degrees. Official report *Arrow: physically weak, mentally distraught, not to be physically touched. Serious mental and physical therepy likely required. *Unspoken: still mentally distraught, fidgety, recovering decently well. Physical therepy recommended. *Pixie: physically weak. Bed rest until able, then physical rehabilitation. *Sanguine: mentally scarred and injured, physically weak, similar state to intense torture. Serious mental therepy likely required. *Kendra: visibly distraught, shaken, physically weak. Mental therepy likely required. *Arctic: physically weak, rocovering quickly. Physical rehbilitation recomended.